icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season
The 2009–10 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season began on October 2, 2009, ending with the 2010 NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Tournament's championship game on March 21, 2010 at Ridder Arena in Minneapolis. Season outlook Pre-season polls *September 17: The Mercyhurst College women's hockey team has been predicted to finish first in the College Hockey America Preseason Coaches' Poll. The poll was released by CHA league officials. Mercyhurst claimed four of five possible first-place votes and 16 points to earn the top ranking for the eighth-straight season. Robert Morris came in second with 14 points after finishing with a 5-9-2 mark in conference play a season ago. Wayne State was slated third with nine points and Syracuse landed at No. 4 with eight points. Niagara, was ranked No. 5 with five points.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2009/9/17/WHOCK_0917094906.aspx *September 22:St. Lawrence has been selected to finish in first place in the ECAC in the preseason poll. The voting was done by the league coaches as part of the pre-season polls and all-league team. The Saints, garnered a total of 107 points, including three of 12 first-place votes.http://ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/20092209_W_Pre_Coaches_Poll St. Lawrence, boasts returning all-league selection senior defender Britni Smith. Last season, the team finished second in the regular-season standings with a mark of 16-5-1. * Sept. 24:The Badgers are the preseason pick to win the Western Collegiate Hockey Association women’s title, according to a poll of league coaches. Wisconsin went 34-2-5 last season en route to its third NCAA title in four years. The Badgers collected six first-place votes and 48 points in a poll of the eight coaches. Defending WCHA champion Minnesota, placed second with 43 points and two first-place votes. Minnesota Duluth, with 38 points, was selected to finish third. All three of those teams qualified for the NCAA Frozen Four last season.http://www.uwbadgers.com/mobile/mobile_story.aspx?sportid=138&storyID=19111 Exhibition CIS Exhibition Throughout the season, various NCAA schools will play Canadian Interuniversity Sport hockey teams in exhibition games. Canadian semipro exhibition Throughout the season, various NCAA schools will play semipro Canadian teams in exhibition games. US Olympic exhibition games Throughout the season, various NCAA schools will play the United States Olympic Hockey team. Regular season Outdoor Games *On Friday, January 8, 2010, Boston's Fenway Park played host to a Hockey East doubleheader. In the first game, New Hampshire faced off against Northeastern in an outdoor college hockey doubleheader at in the first outdoor women’s hockey game in the sport’s history.http://www.uscho.com/news/college-hockey/id,17150/FenwayGamesSetDreamsBecomeReality.html Northeastern surged to a 2-0 lead, but New Hampshire rallied to win 5-3. The latter game featured the men's teams from Boston College and Boston University, in which BU won 3-2. *The Wisconsin women's team will host the Camp Randall Hockey Classic on Feb. 6, 2010 at Camp Randall Stadium. The UW women's hockey program will take on the Bemidji State Beavers outdoors at the stadium as part of their weekend series, while the men's program will follow against the Michigan Wolverines in what will serve as the United States Hockey Hall of Fame Game.http://www.wcha.com/sports/m-hockey/spec-rel/030609aaa.html Awards and honors Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award Nominees http://www.usahockey.com/patty_kazmaier/default.aspx?NAV=AF&id=280824&DetailedNews=yes Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award Finalists http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/News/20100203_ParsonsSmithKazmaierFinalists National and Conference Awards All-conference honors *CHA http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar5was.php *ECAC *HEA *WCHA All-rookie team *CHA *ECAC *HEA http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar3ar.php *WCHA All-America honors First team Second team New England Hockey Writers All-Star Team *Forwards **Kate Buesser - Harvard **Ashley Cottrell - Providence **Jenna Cunningham - Dartmouth **Micaela Long - New Hampshire **Sarah Parsons - Dartmouth **Kelly Paton - New Hampshire *Defense **Cristin Allen - Connecticut **Courtney Birchard - New Hampshire **Amber Yung - Providence **Tara Watchorn - Boston University *Goalies **Florence Schelling - Northeastern **Victoria Vigilanti - Quinnipiac *Coach of the Year: Rick Seeley - Quinnipiac *Player of the Year: Kelly Paton - New Hampshire All Ivy League honors *First Team All-Ivy **F - Catherine White, Cornell **F - Sarah Parsons, Dartmouth **F - Kate Buesser, Harvard **D - Laura Fortino, Cornell **D - Lauriane Rougeau, Cornell **G - Amanda Mazzotta, Cornell **G - Jacklyn Snikeris, Yale *Second Team All-Ivy **F - Chelsea Karpenko, Cornell **F - Jillian Dempsey, Harvard **F - Bray Ketchum, Yale **D - Leanna Coskren, Harvard **D - Sasha Sherry, Princeton **G - Katie Jamieson, Brown *Honorable Mention **F - Danielle DiCesare, Princeton **F - Paula Romanchuk, Princeton **D - Cori Bassett, Harvard **D - Alyssa Clarke, Yale **G - Christina Kessler, Harvard *Player of the Year, Catherine White, Cornell *Rookie of the Year, Lauriane Rougeau, Cornell Frozen Four Skills Competition The Frozen Four skills competiion will be held on April 9 at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan. Eastern squad *Melissa Anderson, Boston University *Anna McDonald, Harvard *Sarah Parsons, Dartmouth *Kelly Paton, New Hampshire *Britni Smith, St. Lawrence *Allie Thunstrom, Boston College *The two goalies are: **Brittony Chartier, St. Lawrence **Melissa Haber, Boston U. Western squad *Kelli Blankenship, Minnesota *Rachel Davis, Ohio State *Caitlin Hogan, St. Cloud State *Kyla Sanders, Wisconsin *Chelsea Walkland, Robert Morris *Ashley Young, Minnesota State Mankato . *The two goalies are: **Lauren Bradel, St. Thomas (Minnesota) **Lindsey Park, Wayne State http://www.ncaa.com/sports/m-hockey/spec-rel/031010aaa.html References Category:2009-10 NCAA Division I women's hockey season